Patch Notes
'4/17/2013: April 17 Update:' We decided to get a build up today to see some of the new town graphics live. There's some new content also. More on the way! New Content and Features *First part of a textures-and-lighting makeover is happening in Serbule. (It's most noticeable on the higher end graphics settings.) *New "Things To Do" panel can be found in the Quests window. *The giant-red-crystal quest line has the next installment complete. If you already finished the quest line you should be able to pick up the next quest by just talking to Velkort. *There's also a new addition to the Crypt dungion, however it's got some placeholder monsters, and the rewards are underwhelming right now. *Players no longer start naked! They now start in dirty rags. Bug Fixes *Goblin Warcaster's Electricity balls were doing Fire damage *Nerfed the Word of Power Regeneration effects so that they do their listed effect, not 600% of the listed effect! *Milking has been debugged further. If you're a Cow and other players cannot successfully milk you, please let us know via the bug reporter. *(Note that player-to-player trade is not yet implemented and will fail; this is a known issue) *One of Velkort's Favors wasn't giving out any favor points. This have been fixed for new players, although old players who already completed the quest are out of luck, sorry. (Try giving him potions to raise your standing.) *Plus lots of other bug fixes that didn't get written down here! '4/8/2013: April 8 Update:' Mostly bug fixes today, plus some important tweaks. More content and systems are in the works! New Content and Features *Fainor the innkeeper's Favors are now active *A couple of Velkort the fire mage's Favors are now active *new GUI experiment: tiny buttons on the edges of the ability bars. These let you switch to other abilities more easily than going through the Persona GUI page (and more importantly, should be more discoverable for new players) *made leveling up in Beast Speech *MUCH* faster Bug Fixes *player's tombstones no longer have physics, so you can run right through them *The particle effects on the switch puzzle in the newbie cave have been fixed. *The torches in the newbie cave now respond to volume-control adjustments correctly. If there are other items that don't become mute when you expect them to, please let us know with the bug tool! Each instance has to be fixed invdividually. *Quests requiring Perfect Snail Shells or Cats Eyeballs were bugged *Instead of fixing the bug that let cows graze indoors, decided to make that legitimate. It's already tough enough being a cow in a dungeon. *Player cows can be milked by players once again *Fixed several issues with Werewolf abilities *The 'spontanious' variety of fireball spells now should work *Bacon now works as advirtised *Poison Resistance potions now actually mitigate poison damage, instead of giving you +10 max health *you now only get credit for "The Bear in There" if you kill the bear in Jara's barn. (As opposed to any random bear you meet.) *Most monsters now have their Anatomy type set correctly (so you can occasionally earn anatomy knowledge while doing autopsies.) *Brain Bugs are now classifeid as Aberrations, not Arthopods *Lawara has pants '4/4/2013: New Update!' New Content: *Alchemy recipes! Yetta now sells a few beginner Alchemy books. Others have been added as a random treasure drops. *Sir Coth has two of his favor tasks installed, along with some favor rewards. *New NPC "Kleave" (In the courtyard of the goblin dungeon) sells materials for Tanning. You can now tan skins, but you can't do anything with the resulting leather yet. Changed Content: *Rita, not Joeh, wants Goblin Slippers as a favor. *Joeh accidentally had two quests taht asked you to kill Tigers. The second quest has been changed to a request for 2 tiger eyeballs, a rare (~10%) drop from tigers. *Old Fangsworth has been buffed up, but his detection radius has been lowered to make him easier to avoid. *Rita no longer has a placeholder quest "Kill Skeletons" in order to gain access to Harry the Wolf. Instead, she gives you this access-flag when you reach Comfortable favor level with her. *It's now easier to get the Seek Objective ability from Foraging. (Requires Foraging level 5 instead of level 10.) *Fire Spiders drop a lot more Fire Dust, more often *Fire Sheep are now a good source of Fire Dust also. *Jesina (The animation-glitched fairy near Sie Antrie's house) now sells more supplies. She is willing to sell to all animal forms except werewolves. This is currently the only way for cows, deer, etc. to level up skills like Gardening beyond what is available in the first city. Bug Fixed: *"Hogan's Request" quest was bugged and not recognizing when you had ancient bronze coins. *Velkort's "Get Some Culture" quest would break if you had already found more than the required 6 lore itmes before getting the quest. *The map in the "Castle" zone is upside down. Rather than reorient the map, all NPC references to north and south have been reversed. Because this is easier, sadly enough *The bear in the barn (in the first town) can finally get through the barn door to kill you! *More generally, all pet and monster mobility around the first city has been greatly improved *Some monsters' selection boxes were unreasonably large; this has been tweaked for each monster. *Dead monsters no longer have collision physics; you can walk through them. *Certain monsters, such as sheem, simply vibrated in place when they died. They now tip over, which is silly looking but still much better than vibrating in place. *Nightmare creatures can be selected again. *vendors no longer offer to buy things for zero gold. those simply cant't be sold there. (To discard things you don't want, drag and drop then into the box that appears while you're dragging, This will throw the item on the ground.) *Wild Bluebells could be planted before you had the skill to fertilize them, dooming then to eventually wither and die. *If you completed a quest-objective to collect some items, the game would stop caring if you later dropped some of those items before turning the quest in. '3/29/2013: Big Bug Bash!' Highlights: *Players can climb stairs. *Very large items now have their selection-box on screen.(Though it still acts a little wonky.) *Emotes now work: /sit, /wave, /laugh, and /jeer *More animations hooked up! Swimming and kicking look much better *Some quests were fixed, notably "Rita's Curiosity" *Some new skeletons were added to the bottom of the valley *Vendors who sell weapons now also BUY weapons in the normal way *It's much less likely for new players to find magical items for skills they can't use yet *Numerous other small bugs '3/27/2013: Bug Fixes' *The Unarmed and Staff skills work again!(If you were wondering why the Punch button did nothing... it was a bug) *The Animation system has been greatly revamped! Many issues were fixed. *If you view another player fighting, you will once again be able to see them doing their attack animations. However, their sound effects will still be out of sync.(Will be fixed soon!) *If you see other animation issues besides the sound effect synchronization, please report them! *On Mac OS, the mouse cursor gets stuck as the wrong shape, this is a known issue that is being worked on *You 'should' be able to log in with your old account. If it doesn't work, please let eric@heimburg.com know! '3/25/2013: Pre-Alpha 3 server is live!' *The server is finally live! Visit projectgorgon.com to log in. Your old characters should still work, if you had any, but I haven’t tested that very well so if you have problems, let me know. *If you’ve never tried the game before, just say you’re a new character and you’re in! *If you have trouble seeing the screen (e.g. it’s very very small) try one of these links instead: *http://www.projectgorgon.com/1024×768.html *http://www.projectgorgon.com/dynamicsize.html '11/5/2012: The last update!' *Today is the last day of pre-alpha; the server will come down some time tomorrow (Monday). *We missed our chance to do a live event (too many bugs got in the way!) but we do have a consolation prize! Here's a couple of handy commands to help you out on this last day of testing: */goodbyedeer 1 Need a hand leveling your cow/psychologist? Use this command to get the ability to summon deer pets! */fastplz - Want to do some exploration? Use this command and your run speed will be insanely fast! *We will be back for another bunch of testing in 6-8 weeks! If you would like to be involved, watch for a Kickstarter update (if you were a Kickstarter pledge); otherwise, drop us an email at signups@eldergame.com! We'll also announce it on our blog at eldergame.com; that's the place to go for news and updates. *Thanks very much for playing, and we hope to see you back in a while with some all new stuff to try out. *Eric and Sandra *PS - oh, we fixed pets so they will teleport to you if they get too far away. '11/3/2012 11:30am EST:' *Many bug fixes! *For the crazy players who are able to repeatedly beat Khyrulek... you guys have incredibly overpowered equipment! :) But let's see just how good you are! There is a new extension to the crypt if you can get past Khyrulek. The creatures and bosses back there drop the best loot in the pre-alpha. Good luck! '11/1/2012 9am EST:' *Got the bug!!!! WOO! (We believe we found the bug that's been crashing the whole server. Fingers crossed!) *New monsters are beginning to roll out into the land. The goblin dungeon now has some exciting new inhabitants. More to come *From yesterday's update: new treasure items! The treasure system now has many new random results. It's no longer quite so heavily skewed towards Sword skill. There's even a few unique power-up items for cows. '10/31/2012 3am EST:' *New treasure items! More content coming soon! *Sorry about the lengthy crash yesterday. Almost got it figured out! *Please do whatever you did to crash it last time, and this time we'll catch it. :) '10/30/2012 4am EST:' * Bug Fixes!!! Another update to come soon, but we need to get this one up to see if it fixed a crashing issue. *Monsters should have more sound effects. '10/29/2012 4:30am EST:' *Monsters and players can no longer shoot through walls! (Except AoEs. Still working on those.) *Anyone who attacks a monster now gets gets credit for its death (in terms of quest completions) *The XP for killing a monster is now split proportionately between people who attacked it. (Previously, the person who hit it last got all the XP!) *Several monsters' XP is Increased *You can now whisper to other players via /tell. Use /t for short *No more players wandering around looking like a corpses! *PS, from last update: *You can now drag usable items to your action bars! *(BTW to remove items from the action bars, sift+right click them) '10/27/2012 6:30am EST:' *You can now drag usable items to your action bars! *(BTW to remove items from the action bars, sift+right click them) *Lots of bug fixes of static items (bad mushrooms, ext.) *Combat sound effect volume slider now actually works *You can kill khyrulek. Well, not YOU, but somebody can. She's mean.